Child Ring
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: An SVU team goes undercover
1. Chapter 1

"Cragen" Captain Donald Cragen of the 1-6 answered his phone. Listening to the details of the newest case they've just been signed he heaved himself from his desk and into the bull pin. "You four my office" he pointed to his four best detectives.

"What's up cap?" Fin asked once they all got settled in the captain's office.

"This is the latest case" Cragen said handing the file to Olivia who read it over and passed it on. "Mr. and Mrs. Ford they con single mothers in giving away their children for a fee of course then find couples who can't have children and sell them the children"

"People are weird…" Fin said reading over the file.

"Anyways we want to send an undercover team in and get them to sell them a child"

"Elliot and Olivia" Fin was quick to accuse.

"Not this time…John, Olivia"

"Why us?" Olivia asked.

"Because most of the couples seem to have one older spouse…sorry John that would be you"

"Of course" John said raising his hands in defeat.

"Here's your file, everything you need to know about your lives…I now pronounce you husband and wife" Cragen said as the SVU squad left his office. "By the way…you leave this Friday" Cragen yelled from his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay…says here that we've been married a year and our last name is Neilson" Olivia said taking a bite from her food.

"We got married on July 6th 2005…which also happens to be your birthday"

"Aw…how romantic…" Olivia said sarcastically.

"How would you want to get married?" John asked.

"Nothing so obvious like Valentines Day or a birthday…just any day I don't really care where or when just who"

"Ah…we like in Queens" John said changing the subject.

"Yeah…that's pretty much all they tell us, guess we have to make up the rest"

John and Olivia had gone over the same file for about two hours and now it after midnight and both were extremely tired.

"I should go now" John said stretching.

"You could stay…I have a couch"

"I couldn't make you sleep on the couch"

"I was talking about you" Olivia laughed and hit him playfully.

"I know…by the time I get home" John said playing different scenarios in his head. "Okay…thanks" Olivia left and got John a blanket and pillow. "You know if I complain tomorrow it's your fault"

"Sure, sure what ever…good night, John" Olivia said going into her bedroom and shutting the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia opened her eyes and looked over to her left and saw John sound asleep _what the hell? _Olivia said a little afraid then she looked around and saw she wasn't in her bedroom…but a bigger bed room. Scared now she looked to the night stand and saw a picture, picking it up she saw it even better, it was of her and John…on their wedding day. _Oh…I'm dreaming _Olivia thought and laid back beside John closer into his warmth. Just as she was about to sleep again someone came running through the bedroom door.

"Mommy" the little intruder launched herself at Olivia. "You said we could go to the zoo today!" the little girl wide and bright eyed said. _She's got my hair…she looks like me when I was little, but she defiantly has John's eyes…she must be ours. _

"I did…well you better go and get ready then" Olivia said pulling the covers away from her and got out of bed.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Moaning Olivia rolled over and turned off her alarm clock _just when it was getting good…_ Olivia got up and checked on John he was still asleep, deciding to let him sleep she took and shower and got dressed. When she came out of her bedroom she saw breakfast was already on the table along with John.

"Made breakfast" John smiled then went back to reading his newspaper.

"Thanks" Olivia said walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Cragen called we have to pack and be at the 'Ford' mansion tonight, they're expecting us"

"Okay well I'll go pack now while you take a shower then we'll go to your place and you can pack"

_Later the night_

"Here it is" John said going to the gates of the mansion.

"Who is it?" a voice from the box beside the driver's side asked.

"John and Olivia Neilson" John answered.

"Go in" the voice said as the gates opened.

"Here goes" Olivia said as John parked.

"Welcome, welcome" a short, fat man and shot women came walking towards them…they could only assume it was the Fords.

"Hello…I'm John and this is my wife Olivia" John introduced as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said giving a small smile.

"As you probably already guessed we're the Fords"


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell us about yourselves" Tom Ford asked taking a seat next to his wife as he handed Olivia a glass of water.

"Well we've been married a year…and we want a child really bad, we'd do anything" John said placing his hand on Olivia's. Normally this wouldn't bug her because it is just roll playing after all…but after her dream last night she can't stop thinking about what it means and being so close John and smelling his sent was just messing with her senses.

"You've come to the right place" Tom said with a sly grin on his face, John just wanted to slap him right then and there…but didn't.

"So we've been told"

"Well…you've come a long way, why don't we have James show you to your room so you can freshen up and have a good nights sleep" Maria Ford offered smiling.

"This way" a tall man with their suitcases from behind John and Olivia said. John and Olivia followed the man up the rounded stair case and down the hall to the sixth door on the right. The man placed their things in their room and left.

"Those people are crazy" John mumbled to himself more then to Olivia.

"Yeah I know"

"You can have to bathroom first…I'll change our here" John offered.

"Okay…" Olivia grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.

_15 minutes later_

"Geez what took so long?" John asked crawling into the huge bed.

"A woman never tells" Olivia answered smirking. "How is this going to work?" Olivia asked hovering by the bed.

"I don't know…I guess I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours…there aren't any alternatives"

"Okay…" Olivia stated awkwardly climbing onto her side of the bed. "Night"

"Night" John said turning off the lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke in a different bedroom than her own and a different bed…just like in her dream, and once she looked over to her left and saw John with his arms around her fast asleep…_now I can actually finish the dream_ Olivia smiled as she moved closer to John and closed her eyes, Olivia waited for their daughter to burst through the doors so they could go to the zoo…yet she never came. Opening her eyes slowly Olivia looked around the room _this wasn't the room from my dream_ Olivia thought as she slowly slipped herself from John's grasp and took a second look. Olivia realized where she really was…not in her dream bedroom, but in her undercover bedroom and she wasn't dreaming. Being quit content where she was she lifted John's arm and slid back under letting his arm fall on top of her as she fell back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Olivia woke up it was to shifting from behind her. "Morning" Olivia said once she knew John was awake.

Not noticing what position they were in John said his "good morning" before closing his eyes again. Once it settled in his mind his eyes shot open again "I'm sorry" he said in a panic as he quickly released Olivia and stumbled out of the bed.

Olivia mourned the loss of the closeness and comfort John had provided her "It's okay…I guess its hard staying on one side of the bed when we usually sleep alone" Olivia said trying to make John not feel so guilty about the situation…which she knew he was because of the look in his eyes.

"Yeah…well we better get ready and go down now…" John said a little awkwardly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning" Mr. Ford greeted cheerful and full of glee.

"Morning"

"Well today us girls are going to spend to the day together while the men do their thing" Mrs. Ford smiled to Olivia.

"Umm, okay" Olivia said getting dragged out of the kitchen by Mrs. Ford "bye" Olivia waved to John before going out of sight.

"Just us men" Tom said giving John a pat on the back.

"What are we going to do?"

"You golf?"

"Not well…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Olivia…how did you and John meet?" The nosey Mrs. Ford asked.

"We met in Florida we were there on business"

"How lovely"

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia said going into detective mode.

"Yes"

"How exactly does this process work?"

"Well we have a mother who is willing…all she has to do is sign the papers"

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Then she doesn't get the money" Mrs. Ford said hanging herself "but trust me you'll get the child one way or another" she said winking at Olivia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So John…tell me, how did you land a women like Olivia?"

"Well we met in Florida…and I don't know she just loves me I guess, don't ask me why" John thought about Olivia loving him...like he has so many times before.

"Not because you're loaded?"

"That could be why, like I said I don't know"

"How long have you've known each other?"

"About 3 years"

"And why do you want a child?" John knew exactly what Tom was doing.

"Because we can't have one and we love children"

"Good…we'll we better head back to the house I killed you at golf and it's almost dinner time"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We better start heading back dear" Mrs. Ford said to Olivia.

"Okay"


	5. Chapter 5

"Neilson" John answered his phone.

"Hey, it's Elliot"

"Oh hello" John said putting up his hand and walking away from Olivia, Mr and Mrs. Ford and going into a near by bathroom. "Hey what's up?" John said once he was alone.

"Captain told me to call you and tell you that you have to wait until they put the child into your arms before you call in your team…"

"Okay…"

"Also you have to call when they tell you the child is coming so we can get set up outside"

"Okay…is that all?"

"Yup, bye"

"Bye" John said hanging up and going back into the living room.

"Who was that sweet heart?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot…a good friend of ours" John said explaining to the Fords who he was.

"well good news…Samantha Richter called she's got a child for you" Tom said waving papers in front of John's face "She'll bring her tomorrow…she's everything you asked for, all you have to do is give us the fee"

"Which we'll do when she gives us the baby" John said.

"Right, of course"

"Well, we have tradition here we must take your picture for our scrapbook" Mrs. Ford said getting up and grabbing the camera. John and Olivia looked at each other uncomfortably before getting up and stand next to each other.

"More together" John and Olivia did as they were told and moved closer. "More" again they moved closer. "What are you scared, your married its okay if you kiss you know" John and Olivia felt very uncomfortable about the situation but if they had to do this in order to bust these sick freaks they would, so turning to face each other John kissed Olivia…just like in his and her dreams. They kissed even after they saw the flash not caring if the picture was over or not.

"Wow, do all your kisses look like the first?" Tom asked once they separated.

"Ah…yeah" John said in some sort of trance.

"It's getting late and you guys have a very exciting day tomorrow so you better get to bed"

"Yeah" Olivia said in an equal trance as John.

Once Olivia retrieved from the bathroom she again hovered by the bed, she knew John a little more now and she had felt him, felt his lips on hers and now she was unsure as to what to do.

"Umm…about what just happened" John started.

"Yeah, about that…I'm sorry things got a little carried away"

"I'm not" John whispered stepping closer to Olivia. Olivia was taken back as to what she had just heard.

"What?"

"I'm not" John said a little louder "I know this whole thing is fake but…if it wasn't for this then I would've never known what it was like to kiss you" and taking a deep breath John spoke his last words before kissing Olivia again "I've always wanted to" John groaned as his phone rang and he had to stop what he was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Elliot again"

"This better be good"

"It is...your team is on the way, they'll be there by the morning and set up before Samantha gets there with the child"

"That all?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Elliot said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot, the team is on the way and they'll be here before Sam gets here with the girl"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I guess we should just sleep now, tomorrow is going to be long"

"Yeah" This time when they went to bed it wasn't as awkward. John had put his arm around Olivia and she in turn spooned into him more.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke just like she had the other morning. John wrapped around her, this time not as weird as the last.

"Good morning" John said smiling.

"Morning…we have to get ready" Everything that morning was rush, rush, rush. Once Olivia and John had gotten downstairs Sam was already there with the child and having the plan ready John saw Elliot and Fin in a window and all he had to do was nod his head and they'd come busting in the door.

"This is Samantha Richter and her baby" Tom introduced everyone.

"Take good care of her" Samantha said giving Olivia the baby. John nodded to the men and the team came bursting through the front doors, guns ready. Olivia left the house with the baby as Mr. and Mrs. Ford surrendered.

_SVU Squad room_

"Good work guys" Fin said leaving the squad room. The Fords had confessed and were taken to central booking, they'd most likely spend the rest of their lives in jail, which made the SVU team very happy.

"Hey Liv?" John said once they were alone.

"Yeah John?"

"I was wondering since this is all over if maybe sometime…we could I don't know go out sometime maybe…?"

"I'd like that"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short ending but this is it.


End file.
